


Sherlock to imię dla dziewczynki

by Shathrenth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shathrenth/pseuds/Shathrenth
Summary: Sherlock nie ma żadnej wątpliwości co do tego, że jest to jego ostatnia rozmowa z Johnem. Tak przewidział Mycroft, a on z reguły się nie myli.





	Sherlock to imię dla dziewczynki

Huk wystrzału nadal dźwięczy mu w uszach. Chociaż siedzi na skórzanych siedzeniach w luksusowym samochodzie swojego brata, przed oczami wciąż ma szare, zachmurzone niebo, ciemny kształt helikoptera na sklepieniu, a także wyraz twarzy Magnussena chwilę przed tym, jak ten padł na ziemię, przeszyty kulą. Co ciekawe, wyraz ten w ogóle się nie zmienił. 

W filmach czasami ma się do czynienia ze zwolnieniem tempa, kiedy kula trafia w czarny charakter, a widzowie mogą się rozkoszować chwilowym zdziwieniem malującym się na jego twarzy. Tam tak nie było, zdarzenia następowały jedno po drugim w nieubłaganym tempie. Sherlocka nadal boli gardło po wykrzyczanych przez niego słowach, zastanawia się też nad tym, jak wiele prawdy w nich było.

Samochód łagodnie hamuje, a kierowca informuje go suchym tonem, że są na miejscu. Wysiada z czarnego BMW, przed jego oczami rozciąga się lotnisko. Skanuje betonowe podłoże z wymalowanymi pasami, aż w końcu jego wzrok natrafia na niego. John wydaje się jeszcze bardziej drobny niż zwykle. Wygląda całkowicie zwyczajnie. Ma tę samą kurtkę co zawsze, przetartą na łokciach, z wieloma łatami. Koło niego stoi Mary w swoim wściekle czerwonym płaszczu, olśniewająca jak zwykle. Sherlock, patrząc na nią, wcale nie czuje żalu. No, może trochę, przecież nie mieszka już na Baker Street z Johnem, ale jest w stanie to przeżyć. W końcu chodzi o szczęście tego małego mężczyzny, którego serce jest tak wielkie, że mogłoby rozgrzać cały świat, prawda? Sherlock może się odsunąć, nawet jeśli to boli.

Mycroft mówi, a Sherlock słucha go z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie jest wcale zaskoczony, przecież tak łatwo było to wydedukować. Jest to kara śmierci, chociaż ładnie wymyślona — Sherlock będzie mógł jeszcze pomóc angielskiemu rządowi — w dodatku zgrabnie zakamuflowana. Ludzie niedługo będą żałować, że ten sławny socjopata, Sherlock Holmes, dziwak w czapce, pomagający policji, umarł na tajnej misji. A potem o nim zapomną, zapewne tylko nieliczni będą o nim pamiętać. Wszystko płynie.

Sherlock naprawdę nie chce się rozstawać z Johnem, jednak w nieubłaganym czasie dochodzi do pożegnania. Nie ma żadnej wątpliwości co do tego, że jest to jego ostatnia rozmowa ze swoim przyjacielem, bo misja zakończy się w ciągu sześciu miesięcy. Tak przewidział Mycroft, a on z reguły się nie myli.

Były wojskowy otwiera swoje usta, a Sherlock chce powiedzieć mu mnóstwo rzeczy — to, jak się o niego martwi, jak bardzo tęskni za jego narzekaniem na bałagan w ich mieszkaniu na Baker Street, wreszcie to, jak bardzo go kocha. Zamiast tego z jego ust z prędkością karabinu maszynowego wypadają cztery słowa.

— William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

John marszczy brwi z lekko zdziwioną miną i pyta się, o co chodzi. To zabawne, że Sherlockowi udaje się wyprzedzić tok myślowy osoby, która stoi koło niego, jednak w końcu jest detektywem-konsultantem, jedynym takim na całym świecie.

— Szukacie imion dla dzieci.

Tym razem brwi Johna unoszą się, on sam chrząka z zakłopotaniem.

— Faktycznie, ale… hm. Jesteśmy pewni, że to dziewczynka. Robiliśmy badania.

— Oh. — Sherlock wzdycha, ale zaraz potem się uśmiecha. — No tak.

Wymieniają między sobą lekko rozbawione spojrzenia, Sherlock może przez chwilę się napawać nieoczywistym kolorem tęczówek Johna. Potem wracają do swojej rozmowy. Rozmawiają o końcu gry, który tak właściwie nie jest końcem — po prostu pojawili się nowi przeciwnicy. O wietrze wschodnim, o Mycrofcie, który w dzieciństwie był naprawdę beznadziejnym bratem, o misji Sherlocka, o tym, kiedy ta ma się skończyć i w końcu o tym, co dalej.

Problem jest taki, że nawet Sherlock nie wie, co dalej i nie do końca chce wiedzieć. Ma nadzieję, że John i Mary będą szczęśliwie wychowywać swoją córeczkę, z dala od ludzi pokroju Magnussena czy Moriarty’ego, o którym wspomnienie w tym momencie zdaje się być tak odlegle, jak wspomnienie koszmaru z dzieciństwa. Z dala od niebezpieczeństwa. Może być to trudne, zważając na przeszłość Mary, jednak Sherlock doskonale wie, że gdyby dalej utrzymywał z nimi kontakty, byłoby to niemożliwe. Dlatego życzy im jak najlepiej — nawet kłamiącej kobiecie, która go postrzeliła — i wie, że to całkiem dobrze się zdarzyło z misją. Chociaż i tak nie sprawia to, że nie jest mu żal. Bo jest, i to cholernie.

Patrzy na mężczyznę stojącego naprzeciwko niego. John wzdycha ciężko i spogląda w niebo. Chmury wiszą beznamiętnie na niebieskim sklepieniu, lekki wiatr mierzwi mu włosy.

Sherlock przygląda mu się dokładnie. Z przyjemnością patrzy na jego wygląd, którego nauczył się na pamięć już dawno, a teraz tylko odnajduje punkty na swojej osobistej mapie. Uwielbia to, że John nie jest doskonały. Ma nieliczne dziurki po ospie na policzkach, zmęczone powieki i duży nos. Jego oczy za to są cudowne. Sherlock je uwielbia, bo ciężko stwierdzić, jakiego koloru są. Czasem są jasnoniebieskie, czasem lekko zielonkawe, a czasem wydają się brązowe. Z początku detektywa to denerwowało, ale w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nie wszystko na tym świecie jest czarno-białe i oczywiste. Jest za to wdzięczny temu małemu, drobnemu człowieczkowi, chociaż stara się upchnąć to w zakamarkach swojego Pałacu Myśli. Nie jest pewien, czy chce, aby emocje miały nad nim nawet minimalną kontrolę, a uczucia takie jak wdzięczność z pewnością to wspomagają.

W ciągu paru sekund przez jego głowę przemyka tysiąc myśli i wspomnień. Przypomina sobie o dniu, kiedy się poznali, a Sherlock już wtedy zachłysnął się tym, jaki był John. Delikatny, ale równocześnie niezwykle twardy, miły, lecz pod tą maską kryła się podejrzliwość. Pamięta wszystkie sprawy, które wspólnie rozwiązywali, pamięta też o Irene Adler. Widział, jak bardzo jego współlokator był zazdrosny o piękną Angielkę, jednak nie zamierzał mu mówić, że jej nie kocha. Wydawało mu się to wystarczająco jasne, szczególnie po tym, jak kiedyś w restauracji powiedział mu o tym, że kobiety to nie jego strefa. Myśli sobie o sprawie Baskerville, o twarzy Moriarty’ego, pojawiającej się w koszmarnej mgle, która przyśniła mu się jeszcze wiele razy. W końcu myśli o upadku i trzech latach w samotności. Jednak gorsza od trzech lat bez Johna była świadomość, która uderzyła go zaraz po powrocie, świadomość, że Sherlock jest już dla niego martwy. Że znalazł sobie kogoś innego, być może lepszego, kogoś, kto zapewni mu szczęście.

Nie wie jak to się dzieje, ale do jego oczu napływają łzy. Czuje, że musi coś powiedzieć, po prostu musi. Nawet najmocniejsze jednostki czasem się załamują — Sherlock czuje, że dłużej nie wytrzyma tego nacisku.

— John… Muszę ci coś powiedzieć — mówi, a głos mu drży. — Powinienem… Powinienem to powiedzieć już dawno. Jako że… jako że już się pewnie nie zobaczymy, powiem ci to teraz…

_Kocham cię._

Dziura w ścianie, przez którą wydostały się emocje, powodujące potok słów, momentalnie zamyka się. Sherlock na krótką chwilę wpada w panikę. Prawie to powiedział, prawie zniszczył swoją maskę obojętności, którą zwykł nakładać, nawet przed swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, nawet przed rodziną. Holmes jest jedyną osobą, która wie, że jest całkowicie normalny, że pod zimnym obyciem kryje się prawdziwe, pełne człowieczeństwo. Jest to jego największa tajemnica, sekret, którego nie może zdradzić absolutnie nikomu. Waha się przez krótką chwilę, po czym dodaje:

— Sherlock to imię dla dziewczynki.

Zaczynają chichotać. John śmieje się z niedowierzaniem.

— Wcale nie!

Przekomarzają się jeszcze chwilę, Holmes z wymuszoną wesołością, Watson wręcz przeciwnie. W końcu John odchrząka. Obydwaj momentalnie poważnieją, Sherlock wyciąga rękę.

— Za dobre czasy, John.

Myśli o niewypowiedzianych słowach, myśli o barierze w swoim umyśle, której nie potrafi złamać. W końcu, po paru sekundach, które wydają się być wiecznością, John podaje mu swoją rękę. Potrząsają dłońmi, po czym Sherlock odchodzi do samolotu, na swoją ostatnią misję.

Nikt nie musi wiedzieć o tym, że ma łzy w oczach.


End file.
